The Things We Do Out Of Love
by SarcasmRox
Summary: Its finally Year 7. Ron is working with Draco. Hermione has a secret that will change the trio forever and Ron has one that could ruin their relationship. Comidic romance, with a hint of angst, and a touch of Adventure. R&R Please
1. IHOP and the Angel Speaks

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but a few invented characters and the plot. Everything else is J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros. Material.

Special Note: I use real people for some characters. If you want to be in it just review and if I need a character I'll use you ; ).

In a magical library a tall red head with beautiful blue eyes and a huge fear of spiders stands near the door. He had just come looking for his project-partner before one of the most important nights of his life…

"Draco, Hey man 'sup?" Ron Weasley said, taking a seat at a table next to a stunning platinum blonde. He had always loved mimicking Americans with their stupid slang and nasally talk, especially when he was talking to his new relative. He still wasn't all too comfortable with the idea of being related to a Malfoy no matter how distantly (Draco's second cousin and Ron's uncle once removed). He hated even more that they had both been "sentenced" by Dumbledor to spend time together in the "Inter-House Outreach Program" or IHOP.

"Look Weasley, we may be related now… I can't believe that any Malfoy would ever stoop so low as to marry anything related to a Weasley… but, that does not give you permission to use my first name.," He spat and motioning to stick one of his perfectly manicured fingers down his throat. In truth, he was almost giddy that they were related. It would ease things enough that maybe he could get with one of Ron's friends. A certain smart-ass, with a great ass, and the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen. He just couldn't get his mind to focus when he saw or even thought about anyone with his prize. God, how could anyone be so perfect that even their flaws added to their appeal?

"Some one's a little touchy. Man, I am only trying to be friendly," Ron's snapped back. He had come a long way in means of dealing with Malfoy. He barely blushed anymore and the bitchy comments barely phased him.

"Shouldn't you be with Granger? I am remembering you droning on and on about an anniversary or something repulsive like that last night," Draco growled massaging his temples, trying to get either his obsession or his "co-chair" for IHOP gone.

"I am just stopping by to make sure that you have the poster shit done. I don't want to worry about it while I'm at dinner with her. Hey, wait. You were listening to me? Awwwww... You do care," Ron mocked, batting his light eyelashes and clasping his hands over his heart.

_Oh no... I'm busted. He knows that I listen. Shit. Fuck. He'll think I am 'a decent human somewhere deep down' just like his pushy girl tried to tell me once last year. I am not! I have a heart of stone. Plus, she thought, I, Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin, would want her. Not in the least. I don't go for bushy brunettes. The only reason why put up with her was for her gorgeous green-eyed friend. Now there was a piece of art._

"How could I not have listened. That was all you talked about for three hours. Three fucking hours, man. I would have to be Merlin to be able to ignore that. And yes I do have it done," Draco half -yelled. It was true, that really was all that Ron had talked about, but even if he had only said it twice Draco would have remembered. He listened to everything Weasley said hoping to pick up even the slightest mention of his angel.

"Whatever you say." And with that Ron left. He couldn't be more excited. He was going out for his two-year anniversary with the woman that he had loved since the first time she corrected him in their first year on Halloween in Flitwick's class. Wingaurdium Leviosa. He would never forget those two little words.

"Oh my god there she is...", Draco breathed barely audible as he looked across to the door.

Author's Note: And you all thought he was into Harry. Draco may be a slight metro but he knows where it's at. L. (I love gay people but Draco just needs to be into girls.)

And there she was. His eyes probed her whole five foot four inch, healthy one hundred and forty pound form. Her face even with all its tiny scars was amazing, his eyes spent more time on her eyes. He loved those most. Under her golden eyelids and dark brown lashes were large pupils, coated in an ether-real green that was broken with flashes of gold all this intensity was contained within a thin circle of midnight blue. He traced a line with his eyes between hers and exactly in the center was her cute nose, below it were two slightly parted soft, plump, and glossed lips. He left her face to the blonde hair falling over a Huffelpuff robe, underneath, she wore a red hooded sweatshirt. The sleeves of which, were pushed up to her elbows revealing exactly thirteen multi-colored sex-bracelets split between her barely tanned wrists, slightly lower he spotted chipped pink nail polish on her short fingers, which clasped a half-full water bottle with the label ripped off. Below that she wore a pair of sexy, light blue Tilt jeans with palm trees and a hut on the ass pockets, held up by a stared black belt with a spinning hubcap buckle. He could spot the outline of a few Sickles and Knuts on her hip. He followed muscular legs to her favorite pair of leather thongs that crept between the first two toes on each foot with pink polish to match her hands.

"Lauren! Oh there you are. Lauren we got to go. Hermione needs to borrow your pink jacket but its locked in your trunk!"

_The angel, she speaks _He thought to himself. _Draco. You sound like Romeo. Don't do that. It is queer. All the readers thought that you were gay already. Don't give them anymore reasons to_, He thought again. _Oh yeah. Sorry_ He thought apologetically.

"'Ma, Oh my gosh. I thought I left it out. Shit. -Oh, sorry Madame Pince," Called the girl who was always at the Draco's angel's side as she hastily gathered her things, spilled a jar of ink and ran across to join her friend.

_Why can't that bitch just use her real name. It's so gorgeous – Alma-. I just love it; even more when you add in a middle name. How does 'Alma Maritza Malfoy' sound? Hmmm. Fucking wicked, I think._

Author's Note: Okay, Alma is in Huffelpuff because she is so much of everything; brains, guts, slyness and common sense. So the Sorting Hat just asked her what her "favorite color" was (pink and black) and that just didn't work. So it asked her "favorite food" (Sushi), still nothing. So he asked her to pick a random cartoon character, (Kenny from south park.) Nothing. So the hat got sick of trying to classify her and was like, "pick a number" (3) and that was Huffelpuff in Reverse Alphabetical Order (Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and then Griffindor). And that was the Story of how Alma became a Hufflepuff.

Author's Note 2: Please Review my story. Critiques are always welcome and I will try to Update every week. I am like super busy so it may not always happen. If you want to be in the story leave your name, age, what you want to look like, and like any ideas of how you may want to be used in it. I would also love ideas as far as where you would like this story to go.

LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER AND TODAY,

Cydni "Malfoy".

Here it is the end of chappy numero Uno --- .


	2. Secrets and 'Get In Line'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP. If I did I wouldn't be on this website.

Author's Note: I hope that you liked Chappie Uno. This Chapter will be better.

"Sorry it took me so long to find her. She was in the library. Lauren is never in the library," Alma laughed, her face was red from running up the four flights to where they now stood just down the stairs of the Fat Lady.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm really sorry that I didn't leave it out," Lauren breathed as she finally made it up to them on the stairs. She was gorgeous yes, but definitely not the running type.

"Its okay, but will you run up and get it. I have to talk to Alma and she can't come in," Hermione said half pleading. Her hair was half up with rolls clipped back to a cute little pink/white-checkered barrette. Her slim, but rather shapeless figure was draped in a thigh length white dress with small eyelets along the top. Her low healed strapped sandals matched the pink thread in the dress perfectly.

"I love Lauren but lately she's just been so scatter-brained. She is normally pretty collected. Do you know why?"

"Yeah. It's Justin. She's so into him. When he finally asked her to the Halloween Ball I thought that she was going to pass out. They had been circling each other for so long. It was annoying. You have to thank Ron again for helping him do it," Alma said absentmindedly. She was happy for both her friends. But, she really wanted to be happy for herself.

"Yeah. That's our Lauren," She said. Her voice had that I-need-to-say-something-but-I-need-you-to-drag-it-out-of-me quality.

"Lauren's not why you wanted to talk to me is it?"

"Oh crap. She's on to me. Okay, Herms you can do it. Just tell her that you had sex with Ron. And it was so good. He was so... No. Stay focused. Tell her that you didn't get your period. Just ask her to get you a test. She'll do it. She knows what they are. Her mom is a Squibb they raised her in the Muggle United States. She can help you. If you don't tell her she can't do anything. Just do it, Hermione. Now," She thought.

"Ummm...ronandididitandididnthavemyperiodineedatestwillyougetmeone?" Hermione whispered into her friend's ear.

"What? I couldn't under-oh my gosh," the blonde breathed as what she was told clicked into place. "Okay. Yeah. I'll get you one. It may take a day or two, though. You are so lucky that I speak Hermione fluently."

"Lauren can't know. It will ruin her image of me. Ron can't know until we know for sure. No one can know," She instructed. Her eyes were thankful but stern. "No One at All!" She added through gritted teeth.

"I get it. No one. There's no reason to be mean about it. I've never told anyone anything. And you know it," Alma replied slightly hurt that her friend might not trust her.

"I know you haven't and that you wouldn't. I just needed to add that. I'm sorry. Thank you so much. You have no idea how hard this was for me just to ask you this."

"I know," She said comfortingly, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

The portrait hole opened and out stepped Lauren.

"Know what?" Lauren asked, jacket in hand.

"That it took you long enough to get out here," Hermione joked.

"Well Ron stopped me. He was all worried that you would leave without him. I guess he had just gotten back before us. He said something about stopping to talk to Malfoy,"

Lauren said not even noticing the little whimper that escaped her best friend at the mention of Draco Malfoy.

"I swear ever since the whole IHOP thing they've been like attached at the hip. Should I feel threatened by that?"

"No. I don't think that Draco is quite Ron's type. He really has a thing against blondes. Well, except for me when we were six," Alma laughed.

"Ha. Well he's mine now. You can't have him back."

"I don't know, Herms. They were pretty hot and heavy. Once, he even gave her a dead frog. And don't forget they were married that one time."

"Okay. I don't really count any ceremony where George is the minister, Fred is the best man, Ginny is the flower girl and Errol is the ring bearer to rings made of tin foil."

"Yeah. Ron and I went way back until I moved to the United States when I was Seven. I loved it there but I never really fit in with the kids there. I was so excited when I moved back to the UK and even more so when Dumbledore accepted me into Hogwarts. I couldn't be happier (Yeah I could but what could he see in me). I love you guys."

"Group hug."

"What's going on?"

All three girls turned to the voice. "Oh, hi, Ron."

"Hi Herms. Now that we've reviewed names would you care to accompany me on our date?" He asked extending his elbow.

Hermione slipped her arm in through the hole his had formed. "Of course I would."

"Excuse me ladies but there just isn't enough of me to go around. Plus if I did she might hex me into oblivion."

"But Ronald I want you and I need you, oh, baby," Alma said in monotone. Ron laughed and his ears began to redden.

"Well, honey, you are just going to have to get in line," Hermione quipped. "This one is all mine."

"Okay," Alma sighed with fake-depression. "You guys have fun tonight," she added earnestly.

With matching waves the couple departed.

Author's Note: Okay, it's not all that interesting yet. But it is picking up. Next update coming soon. L. Review. I'd love to know what you think. Even though these chappies have been pretty short they are still a lot of work.

Love you all forever and today,

Cydni 


	3. French Food and Fights

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (Except Characters that I created and, as far as I know, the plot. (If for some reason you wanted to use part of this story review or email me about it and I will most likely say "Sure"))!!!!! THAT'S WHY IM ON THIS WEBSITE AND NOT IN THE UK BEING ALL RICH, FAMOUS, AND TOTALLY AWESOME!!!!!

Author's Note: I have decided that all internal dialogue will be denoted with _ITALICS_

Also I love Tom Felton. He's so hot!!!!!! (I have had a crush on him since the Barrower's. So anyone who says that they've wanted him longer can "get in line".

Summary from Chapter Two: 

"_Ummm...ronandididitandididnthavemyperiodineedatest-breath-willyougetmeone?" Hermione whispered into her friend's ear. ..._

_..."Well, hunny, you are just going to have to get in line," Hermione quipped. "This one is all mine."_

"_Okay," Cydni sighed with fake-depression. "You guys have fun tonight," she added earnestly._

_With matching waves the couple departed._

Now on with Chapter 3:

"I am still in shock that you talked Dumbledore into letting us leave for the night. It was just so sweet. But, I am worried that I might not have time to study Runes tonight and I have a test in two weeks," Hermione said as she turned from the only love of her life to the carriage's window. Outside the night was cold and dark but the sky was alight with stars and the moon. It was all so gorgeous. Hermione couldn't think of a better way to spend a night.

Hermione had been relatively depressed since the news that Susan Bones had beaten her out for Head Girl. But she had been relieved when she found out that she wouldn't have to live with Draco Malfoy.

"He really is a listener._ All I had to do was promise himmy entirespring break where I would have to work for him in payment._ It is really no big deal. He agreed first try _Or tenth. Close enough._ I am just glad that I could make it special for you _I love you more than you'll ever know._ I love you," Ron finished. He looked at the side of his love's face. He wanted her reaction to be a solid "I love you, too", but it never was. Every time he said it she would sweat a bit and then respond with the same...

"And I you."

_Damn it I know she means it, but why can't she just Fucking say, "I love you too, Ron." Is it really all that difficult?_

_I blew it. I know that he doesn't want to hear "And I you". I know it full well and yet I just can't say. "I love you Ronald Weasley. I think when we are older I should have your kids. I've wanted to bone you since we were thirteen and I held out until last weekend only because I wanted it to be special. I might be pregnant with your child. I almost want to be. I love you more than any girl has ever loved a boy." It sounds so nice in my head. I should say it. What if I scare him? I don't want to. I love him and he loves me and that's all that needs to be felt even if I can't say it so clearly._

The carriage shuddered to a halt. The smell of essences and magic filled their noses. They had arrived.

"The threstrals stopped. I guess we're here," Ron said offering his hand to Hermione as he exited the carriage.

"Where exactly is here?" Hermione placed hers in his.

"Chez Wizard, Madame," spoke the doorman in a fake but very well practiced accent. "Ze best French restaurant in all of ze United Kingdom." He motioned the couple through the open doors.

"Oh my... It is amazing." _There is no way you can afford this Ron. I can't believe that you did this. It is the most gorgeous place I have ever seen_ And it was amazing. The high ceiling was alive. Trellises of grapevines covered the whole thing except for a circular glass dome in the center that punched up into the heavens. The walls were old stucco with artwork, plants and amazing lights that floated about three inches away from the wall itself. The tables we all handmade with roses, grapes and so many other designs in the actual wood itself. Violinists strolled, serenading swooning lovers; waiters carried immaculate and intricate drinks to suit-clad business wizards and the beautiful people sipped expensive red and whites.

"And so are you."

Ron walked up to the hostess and said, "Weasley for two."

"Yes. Mr. Weasley. Your table will be ready in a few moments."

"Thank you." Ron returned to Hermione. He stood behind her,laced his fingers around her middle and rested his head atop hers.

"Ron. You really know how to make me feel like the most important girl in the world." She said tilting up and trying to get a look at his face.

"You are."

"Excuse me, Monsieur, Madame. Your table is ready. Follow me. This way." The waiter bobbed between and around tables of happy people. "Ah, here we are," the waiter said, resting the two menus on either side of the table.

Ron pulled out the chair on the left side and offered it to Hermione. "Thank you."

"No problem, babe."

"I can't believe it has been two years since we started dating. I just can't believe it," she confessedmore to herself. "Don't get me wrong. Two _very_ happy years," she added noticing the concerned look on Ron's face.

"Yeah. Its so weird how we went from fighting a mountain troll to fighting over a rat, well animagi, to a two-year anniversary. I don't know how we went all those years alone," Ron commented.

"You had Padma sort of and ...well... I wasn't alone. I had Viktor," she remarked.

"You just couldn't leave it, could you? You had to bring up Krum. You always bring up Krum and you are always correcting me," Ron replied pissily.

"Ronald, you were wrong. Get over it. I was just adding to the conversation. And do you always have to be so touchy about Viktor. We dated and then we broke up. That was it and you know it full well," she hissed at him in hushed tones as not to attract attention.

"Hermione, I don't get you sometimes. You really push my buttons," he matched leaning in so that even if he couldn't be loud he could still be menacing.

"If I bother you so much then why would you take me out?"

"I don't know."

"I'm leaving!" She stood up, slammed the chair backwards, snatched her purse and stormed out of the restaurant.

"Hermione! Come back here... Ooofff... Excuse me ma'am. I didn't mean to ... oh sorry sir." Ron hurried after her but was too late. _She probably already got a cab back to the school. Damn. Why did I get so pissed off?_

THE END

Author's Ending Note:

Did you like? I know that I kind of did. Review leave ideas and such. I hope that the internal stuff wasn't too confusing. 

Thanks to My Reviewers:

This is where I would put shout outs to my reviewers (if I had any yet). Review and you might end up here. SMILES!!!!!

Love you all forever and today,

Cydni


	4. Screaming Infidelities and Tunnels

Author's Note: Ha. I had a sometime today so I thought, "Why not write a little story for those lonely people out in Fan Fiction world?" L. No, really, I was bored and slightly inspired. I don't think that there is any really big news pertaining to the story or my life. I am so sorry that it has taken this long to upload a revised chapter I am working on Chapter 5 I swear but its just really slow. Reviews make me want to keep going just remember that.

Re-cap of Chapter 3:

"_Hermione, I don't get you sometimes. You really push my buttons," he matched leaning in so that even if he couldn't be loud he could still be menacing._

"_If I bother you so much then why would you take me out?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_I'm leaving!" She stood up, slammed the chair backwards, snatched her purse, and stormed out of the restaurant. _

"_Hermione! Come back here... Ooofff... Excuse me ma'am. I didn't mean to ... oh sorry sir." Ron hurried after her but was too late._ She probably already got a cab back to the school. Damn. Why did I get so pissed off?

Chapter 4 notes:

This chapter is meant to take place at the same time as Hermione and Ron's date. Chapter 5 will take off from where this leaves off and the two "stories" will intertwine. Nifty. Huh? So here it goes - 

Chapter 4:

Lauren andAlma were left on the cold gray stairs as they watched their two best friends happily walk away.

"She is so lucky,"Alma began," I wonder if she even knows how great of a man Ron is?"

"I bet she does"

"Really? I know she loves him but really, does she know how great he is?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Remember last year, right after I moved here, when Jared and I broke up?"

"Yeah. The Muggle from the US. Right? Alma, just get to the point," Lauren knew that something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it and knowing Alma it was big or she wouldn't have said anything.

"Well, I was really upset and I needed someone to talk to and I hadn't really met anyone yet and you were off ogling Justin. Heh." _How the hell am I going to tell her this? Well maybe if I just pause long enough she'll forget._

"Alma Maritza! Just go on already otherwise I'll think that you two slept together or something,"

Alma'sface was pale, any color that had once been there was gone.

"Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin. What the hell were you thinking?!?!"

"Shhhhh... Hold it down,"Alma managed to choke out. "I was in a really bad place. It was before they were official. I needed someone and he was there and it just kind of happened. I loved him and I thought that maybe if we slept together he would love me too and I wasn't exactly even looking for that. I just wanted something. I was really hurting. You have to believe me that it was be for Hermione."

"Oh my gosh," Lauren said pausing and holding each word out as long as possible. "Do you have any idea what it is that you did?"

"What was that?"

"You broke the first commandment of best friends. Thou shalt not hold secrets. You practically fucking wrote them. How the hell could you do that? Let alone, not tell me?!?"

"I have tried so many times. But you have to abide by commandment two!"

"I have class. I do not need to be reminded."

"Say it"

"Best Friend's Commandment number two. Any secret that that is shared with you stays with you." And with that the two friends pinky swore.

"I am not happy about this. I will keep your secret, but this will be a major riff in our friendship. I have to go. Oh, and until I say different we are NOT talking."

Shewas left utterly in awe. _How could she do this to me? What the hell am I going to do. Drink. Drink? Yeah, like you used to. Before Hogwarts. No I went through Rehab. I am done. Rehab is for quitters. I am not a quitter. _

She wandered down the halls and corridors until she saw it. The humped witch statue.

She tapped it. "Dissendium," she muttered. One quick hall check, a jump and she was down the hump's opening. She landed after a brief fall. "ooofff...Lumos," she told the darkness.

"I am just going for a walk. I just need to get out of the castle. Nothing more," she told herself as she walked in her wand's light among the darkness.

"I have got to sing something. I can't handle the fucking silence! Hmmm.

_Hello six pack of confidence  
Been so many nights since we first met  
Glad to see you've brought all your friends  
For another night of plastic cup politics _

Hello Mr. Six Pack of confidence  
I'm glad to see you've already met  
Ms. Twelve ounces of loneliness  
And Mr. Plastic cup politics  
I see you're under the influence  
Of warm beer and the comfort of all your friends  
And I see that Mr. Loud Mouth has had his 40 ounce  
And will pass out  
I have no doubt  
So drop your plastic cups and clear our clouded heads

I keep asking myself if they realize  
That their fears are really just the same as mine  
Do they know all their insecurities  
Are the same ones that are inside of me  
As people come and go  
Do they know they're really not alone?  
And the life of the party just left  
I guess I couldn't cure his emptiness  
Like all the rest  
So drop your plastic cups and clear your clouded heads

Here we are, another wasted night  
And I am right along the side  
Of forty sets of bloodshot eyes  
And plastic smiles miles wide  
Match plastic cups we'll leave behind

It's just another night of plastic cup politics  
So drop your empty cups and clear your clouded heads," she sang as she walked. On the last few lines she closed her eyes to get some real volume into it as she went into the air guitair riff. "God, I love Less Than Jake!," she nearly screamed.

"I'm not God, but thanks for confusing us"

Alma screeched as she opened her eyes to the voice in front of her. It had platinum blonde hair, cool gray eyes that almost seemed to glow and a killer body.

"Whoa. Calm down," he said as he stepped out of the shadow into her light. "I could hear you singing, if that's even what you would call it, for the past few minutes. What was that anyways?"

"It was one of my favorite songs; Plastic Cup Politics by Less Than Jake. You really scared me. What are you doing down here anyways?"

"I am head boy. I can go wherever I please. So the more prominent question is; why are you here, Ms. Morgan?"

"For your information I am... I am... hey...You didn't answer my question"

"I'll take that as a you are in a tunnel late at night for a "walk" and so, as far as you need to know, I am too."

"Fine. I'm just going to leave it because I don't want to talk about it." _I REALLY don't want to talk about it_

_Look at her sweat. She's just as nervous as I am except well I have my Malfoy charm so I can keep cool in all situations. Maybe..._ "So would you like to join me at the pub or are you on your way back to the castle?" _Please say "Draco, take me now"_

"Ummm... Yeah.. sure that would be great." _Oh my Merlin, He just said that, right?_

_Close enough_ He extended his arm, "Shall we?"

As she moved her arm towards his she dug her thumb nail into the side of her index finger. _Oww. Okay. I'm not dreaming._ And then there was contact. A warm chill went up both spines _What was that? I wonder if she felt it, too?_

THE END- .

Author's Ending Notes:

I Really do love Plastic Cup Politics! Major Props the awesome guys in Less Than Jake!! You all should check them out. Also, I am really sorry that I haven't updated enough lately. I really have been putting a lot of thought into this but I just haven't had a lot of time.

NOTES 2 REVIEWERS:

_Sappjody:_ Thank you so much for reading my story and taking the time to review. Its people like you who make writing worthwhile.

_JennaMoon:_ Thank you so much for reviewing my stuff!!!!!

THE END OF EVERYTHING CHAPTER 4 -> .


End file.
